Long Distance
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: An Email Fic covering Seasons 8 and 9. Despite the distance, Emily and Aaron get closer... AU, obviously. Rated for occasional language and there will be smut in the later chapters. Please read the AN.
1. The Silencer

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **AN - This will be a Multi-chaptered fic told almost completely in Email form. While primarily it will be centred around Emily and Hotch, the team will make plenty of appearances throughout. Each chapter will cover an episode or two, and it will cover the time between Emily leaving and Blake leaving. The ending will of course be AU. Happy reading...**

* * *

 **Long Distance**

* * *

 **From: Emily Prentiss**

 **To: Aaron Hotchner; David Rossi; Derek Morgan; Spencer Reid; Penelope Garcia; Jennifer Jareau**

 **Date: Friday, 20th June, 2012 at 22:36**

 **Subject: London Bridge!**

Hey Guys!

I finally arrived in London, and it is awesome! I had some time today to tour around a little, so I'm attaching a few of the pictures I took to this email for you. I'm dying to take a turn on the London Eye, but it looks so much bigger when you're standing at the bottom looking up. Pictures do not do it justice at all!

How is everyone? Have you had any cases since I left? And what about getting a new team member?

I miss you all,

Love,

Emily.

* * *

 **From: Jennifer Jareau**

 **To: Emily Prentiss**

 **Date: Saturday 21st June, 2012 at 08:34**

 **Subject: I miss you!**

Em!

I'm glad you made it safely. We miss you already, it's just not the same walking into the bullpen without you there. I'm jealous that Pen and Derek have already booked holidays to come and see you! I wish I could join them but with Henry...

Anyway, you'll just have to come home and see us as often as possible, right?

Those pictures are so cool! I love the one of Buckingham Palace. Are the guards really as unflappable as everyone makes them out to be?

I have to go, we're meeting in the round table room in five.

Love you! Don't forget about us, will you?

JJ

* * *

 **From: Derek Morgan**

 **To: Emily Prentiss**

 **Date: Monday, 2nd July, 2012 at 11:59**

 **Subject: Holiday**

Hey Princess!

I've attached the deets for our visit, but basically, we'll be there on the 1st of August and you have us for a week. Make sure you get time off work!

I'll skype you on the weekend.

D

* * *

 **From: Aaron Hotchner**

 **To: Emily Prentiss**

 **Date: Thursday, 5th July, 2012 at 20:21**

 **Subject: Apologies**

Emily,

I apologise for taking so long to reply to your email. I know I'm a long time behind the rest of the team. How are you? Have you started work yet?

The team seems to be adjusting, but it's very strange not having you around; for all of us. We have a new agent starting with us while Morgan and Garcia are visiting you, but hopefully we won't get any cases until they get back.

I showed the pictures you sent to Jack, and now he'd decided that he wants to visit London at the first opportunity. He wants to ride the London eye, tell the guards jokes until they laugh, and have tea with the queen and her corgi's. Honestly, I think he's more interested in the dogs than the queen, but that's kids for you.

I'm sure I'll speak to you again soon,

Hotch.

* * *

 **From: Emily Prentiss**

 **To: Jennifer Jaureau; Penelope Garcia**

 **Date: Sunday, 15th July, 2012 at 11:03**

 **Subject: Even across the pond there are no viable specimens!**

Girls!

I promised to let you know how my first date with a bona fide English man went, so here goes.

It started out perfectly. He picked me up, flowers, a smile, and oh my that accent... and then it went downhill. He took me to a sushi restaurant and the food was... ew. Not only that but he spent the whole time talking about himself! I'd like to say it's a British trait, but honestly, its just an ignorant man trait.

I think the scariest part of his monologue though, had to be when he told me he had the largest collection of toy trains in England (He shows them and everything) and he expected me to be impressed!

Toy Trains!

I think I was put on this earth to remain single forever... oh woe.

Enough of the violins, how are you both? How are your respective menfolk and the team?

I'm going to go and drown my sorrows in Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough...

Love you!

Emily

* * *

 **From: Penelope Garcia**

 **To: Jennifer Jareau; Spencer Reid; David Rossi; Kevin Lynch; Aaron Hotchner**

 **Date: Friday, 3rd August, 2012 at 01:01**

 **Subject: London!**

Hey my beautiful people!

Find attached pictures of the stunning foreign land of England, and of course, our dark haired beauty herself! Having such fun so far, though the flight was awful! I am never flying commercially again...

Sir Hotch, any chance we can borrow the jet next time we want to visit Em?

See you all in four short, short days...

We all love you!

Penelope... and Derek... and Emily.

* * *

 **From: Derek Morgan**

 **To: Emily Prentiss**

 **Date: Friday, 10th August, 2012 at 22:09**

 **Subject: How much will it cost me to bribe you home?**

Princess...

Please, please, please, please, please, please, please come home!

Did it work?

So... you know that Penelope and I returned to the good old BAU today, yes? And you also know that the new Agent arrived while we weren't here, yes? So... first of all, her name is Alex Blake. And she made her first impression by spouting off at Penelope and sounding like Reid. I mean, Pen was just being Pen, yeah? She asked JJ and the kid if the new agent was nice, and Blake walked up behind and heard her and... it was a disaster.

But there's something about her... I don't like her, Princess.

Come home? Please?

D.

* * *

 **From: Emily Prentiss**

 **To: Derek Morgan**

 **Date: Saturday, 11th August, 2012 at 07:31**

 **Subject: Give her a chance!**

D,

You know I love you, but seriously! You literally just met this woman. She could be the best damn agent the FBI has ever seen and you're dismissing her because you don't like change.

Now, I get it, you know I do.

You gotta give her a chance. Honestly, if she's as bad as you think she is (Without actually knowing her I might add) Hotch won't keep her on the team for very long anyway. If the team isn't gelling, you can't be at your best, so just... chill.

Alright?

Em.

* * *

 **From: Emily Prentiss**

 **To: Aaron Hotchner**

 **Date: Tuesday, 14th August, 2012 at 07:55**

 **Subject: The Silencer**

Hotch,

Heard through the grapevine that you caught The Silencer... I'm impressed. Also heard that Derek in particular isn't overly keen on SSA Blake? How's that going for you? I might have also heard that Penelope is having a really hard time adjusting to Blake.

Dave is a fantastic gossip!

Emily.

* * *

 **From: Aaron Hotchner**

 **To: Emily Prentiss**

 **Date: Tuesday, 14th August, 2012 at 23:08**

 **Subject: That Grapevine is a busy place**

Emily,

Dave really is a fantastic gossip, not only because the gossip he gives you tends to be accurate.

We did catch the Silencer, and it was a... difficult case, not least because the team isn't quite a team yet. Blake seems to me like she's a competent profiler, but occasionally, her social manner leaves a lot to be desired.

Case in point, she jumped over Morgan to hide something in the profile without actually discussing it with the team beforehand. I spoke to her about it afterwards, of course, but I don't think it necessarily made the right impression on Morgan.

You know, I completely blame you for the difficulties. If you weren't so good at your job and didn't fit in with the team so well, I wouldn't have as much trouble filling your spot. So yes, it's all your fault.

How's Interpol treating you? Are you enjoying the challenge?

Hotch.


	2. The Pact

**AN - So... I might have forgot that Beth existed. For the sake of this story... she doesn't. Happy reading guys**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **From: David Rossi**

 **To: Emily Prentiss**

 **Date: Monday, 20th August, 2012 at 14:22**

 **Subject: Holiday**

Hey Em,

How are you, sweetheart?

I need to use up my AL and I was thinking of coming to see you next week for a few days. Are you going to be handy?

Let me know,

Dave.

* * *

 **From: Emily Prentiss**

 **To: David Rossi**

 **Date: Monday, 20th August, 2012 at 15:45**

 **Subject: Bad Timing!**

Hey Dave,

You just caught me. I'm having to fly out tonight on assignment, (counter terrorism are having issues), and I don't know how long I'll be away. You are more than welcome to help yourself to my apartment... flat, though. If you want it, let me know and I'll have the doorman hold the keys for you.

I'm sorry. It would have been awesome to see you.

Love, Emily.

* * *

 **From: David Rossi**

 **To: Emily Prentiss**

 **Date: Monday, 20th August, 2012 at 16:01**

 **Subject: Don't worry about it.**

Em,

Don't worry about it. I'm not sure what I'd do with myself by myself anyway. You be careful, you hear me? Let us know when you're home, if only so I know you're safe.

Love, Dave.

* * *

 **From: Aaron Hotchner**

 **To: Emily Prentiss**

 **Date: Friday, 24th August, 2012 at 23:21**

 **Subject: On Assignment?**

Emily,

Dave told us you're on assignment, so I'm just checking in to see how it's going. He said something about Counter Terrorism? Honestly, I didn't think you'd be required to travel so much, since you're heading up the office.

We just finished wrapping up a case in San Diego and LA. Nightmare. Two women out for revenge for the deaths of children. They escaped to Mexico, but Dave called in a few hours ago and told me they've caught one of them. Obviously, she'll be expedited, but... honestly? I can kind of understand why they did what they did. I don't condone it, of course, but I can understand it.

Anyway, the team seemed to work together a little better, and hopefully, the teething pains will ease soon. It still seems very fresh in everyone's mind that Blake, competent as she is, isn't you.

Let us know when you're back in England,

Hotch

* * *

 **From: Penelope Garcia**

 **To: Emily Prentiss**

 **Date: Monday, 27th August, 2012 at 18:07**

 **Subject: Where the hell are you?**

You know you are my goddess and I love you, but if you don't contact one of us, you will be in for a whole world of trouble, Agent Prentiss! We're all worried sick because nobody has heard from you in a week, and even in the countries where there is strife and trouble and terrorism, there is also still WIFI!

Get in touch, Em.

Love you.

PG

* * *

 **From: Emily Prentiss**

 **To: Penelope Garcia**

 **Date: Tuesday, 28th August, at 01:19**

 **Subject: WIFI**

Wifi is crap. Also, I am fine. Will email as soon as return home.

Love you.

Em.

* * *

 **From: Emily Prentiss**

 **To: Aaron Hotchner**

 **Date: Saturday, 1st September, 2012 at 23:48**

 **Subject: Terrorism Nightmare!**

Hotch,

I'm so sorry it took me so long to reply, but I've literally just debarked the plane in London. Counter Terrorism are the most irritating bunch of agents I've ever had the displeasure of working with, not least because they're all males and they don't believe that females have a place in such business. Assholes!

Sorry for the rant. And you're correct. For the most part, I don't have to travel. It just so happened that I was the best person available to profile terrorists in Europe at the time the call came in. Trust me, next time, I'm sending Clyde.

The case you just worked on sounds so sad. I hate those cases... identifying with the 'bad guy' is never fun, but sometimes, I can totally understand the reasons they do the things they do. I think the first time that ever happened to me was just after Dave joined the team... what was his name... Johnny Hale? The graphic novelist.

I'm glad the team is doing better. Hopefully, SSA Blake will start to settle in properly soon, and it'll all be great. It's hard trying to find your place in a team that's already so brilliant. I remember.

Anyway, I'm going to go and collapse in my bed for the next... oh, probably about six hours, because I have to go into the office tomorrow. No rest for the wicked I suppose.

I hope, if you're not out on another case, you're having a brilliant weekend with Jack.

Emily.

* * *

 **From: Emily Prentiss**

 **To: Penelope Garcia; Jennifer Jareau; David Rossi; Derek Morgan; Spencer Reid**

 **Date: Saturday, 1st September, 2012 at 23:59**

 **Subject: Home safe and sound.**

Hey Guys,

Sorry for the mass email, but I'm on my way to bed. Landed safe and sound, mission was a (somewhat) success, and hopefully, I'll be around a bit more. I'll speak to you all soon,

Love,

Emily.

PS: Derek, if you're not on a case, skype tomorrow night is a go.

* * *

 **From: Aaron Hotchner**

 **To: Emily Prentiss**

 **Date: Sunday, 2nd September, 2012 at 09:12**

 **Subject: Weekend off.**

Emily,

I'm glad you're home safe. It feels very odd to be writing that, knowing I'm talking about England. As far as the attitudes of the Counter Terrorism Unit, I'm sure you proved every one of them wrong, and enjoyed doing it.

I know the feeling. Identifying with the people we're trying to catch is one of the hardest parts of the job. I remember the case you're talking about though. I didn't realise you struggled with that one.

Blake is settling in I think. I can't help but remember the way you slotted in, though, Prentiss, and it was much smoother, even with me behaving like a jackass.

We've scored a weekend off, and Jack seems to be enjoying himself very much. We've been to the zoo, eaten far too much junk food, and today, I think we're just going to kick a ball around the park.

Have a good day, Em.

Hotch.

* * *

 **From: Aaron Hotchner**

 **To: Emily Prentiss**

 **Date: Monday, 3rd September, 08:48**

 **Subject: Care package...**

Emily,

JJ just fetched in a rather large gift wrapped box with my son's name written on it, and I must say, the writing is somewhat familiar. Thank you. I have no idea what it is, but thank you. I'm sure he'll be very excited, particularly with the Big Ben wrapping paper.

If you have a minute when he's opened it, I'll call you so he can thank you himself.

I can't believe you remembered his birthday.

Hotch.


End file.
